


Scientific Calculations

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 721: Snape's Library - Alchemy, Ancient Art, and Science.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Scientific Calculations

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 721: Snape's Library - Alchemy, Ancient Art, and Science.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Scientific Calculations

~

It was clearly time to employ the ancient art of lying. Slowly, Severus turned to face Bellatrix, whose wand was pointed at them. “There you are. I’d wondered when you’d get here.” He inclined his head. “Do you know Kingsley Shacklebolt?”

Bellatrix sneered. “The _Auror_? Naturally.” 

“Excellent.” Severus hummed. “You’re also aware he’s one of ours, yes?”

“What?” Bellatrix snapped. “What are you saying?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it obvious? He is one of the Dark Lord’s followers.” 

“You expect me to believe—?” Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed. “I _heard_ you. You were discussing rescuing Pettigrew.”

“Yes,” said Kingsley. “From Dumbledore.”

~

Bellatrix’s wand wavered. “What?” 

Severus smirked. “Dumbledore’s captured him. It seems the Potters aren’t as gullible as Pettigrew assumed.” 

“If you knew that, why didn’t you say something earlier when the Dark Lord was looking for Pettigrew? You let him believe Pettigrew betrayed us.” 

Severus shrugged. “A purely scientific calculation. There was always the chance the Dark Lord would try to rescue Pettigrew, and we’re spread thin as it is.” 

Bellatrix sneered. “I’ll admit, Snape, you lie well.”

“You don’t believe me?” 

“If this is all true, why allow yourself to be diverted here?” 

Severus clasped Kingsley’s hand. “Personal alchemy.” 

~

A look of triumph and disgust crossed Bellatrix’s face. “You’re bent?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I prefer to think of it as…flexible.”

Bellatrix huffed. “You spin quite the tale, Snape, but I don’t believe you. You’ve always been a slippery snake. Come, we’re going to the Dark Lord. We’ll see if this nonsense is true.” 

Severus turned to Kingsley. “Has it been five minutes, you think?” 

Kingsley smiled. “Definitely.” He squeezed Severus’ hand, and Severus felt Kingsley’s power pulsing against his skin. 

Bellatrix raised her wand. “ _Incarcer—_!”

Dobby appeared and, with a snap of his fingers, sent Bellatrix flying. 

~

“Salazar, that was close,” breathed Severus. “I saw my life flash before my eyes.” 

Nodding, Kingsley squeezed Severus’ hand once more before releasing it. Severus immediately missed the warmth. “Dobby, I’ve never been happier to see you.”

Severus exhaled. “Yes, thank you, Dobby.” 

Dobby bobbed his head. “Masters ready to go? Others may come.” 

“We are,” said Kingsley. “Can you carry three?” 

Severus blinked. “We’re taking her, too?” 

Kingsley shrugged. “Yes. We’ve captured her. And we can’t allow her to report back.” 

Severus sighed. Cold science would dictate they kill her and go, but Kingsley would never agree. “Very well.”

~

“Why bring her here?” Frank cried. Behind him stood Alice, eyes hard. 

Kingsley sighed. “We’d no choice. We couldn’t take her to the Ministry, there are undercover Death Eaters there. We couldn’t risk taking her to Hogwarts, and neither of us have manors with dungeons.” 

Augusta, seated in a chair, chuckled. “He has you there.”

Frank scowled. “Our dungeons haven’t been used in decades. I’ve no idea what shape they’re in.” 

“I hardly think we’re worried about some cobwebs or a little dust,” said Severus dryly. 

“They’re more likely to have residue from Grandfather’s alchemy experiments.” 

Kingsley smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

~

“So we’re _not_ sending Pettigrew back to spy for us?” Alice exhaled. “Good, I never liked that plan.” 

Frank nodded. “Nor did I.” He looked at Kingsley. “But now we’ve two prisoners to guard. This is getting complicated.” 

“I know.” Kingsley walked over to the hallway from which they could see Bellatrix and Pettigrew in their respective cells. Bellatrix was clutching the bars and screaming, Pettigrew was huddled in a corner, but his eyes were cold, calculating. “I’ve no idea where else to take them.”

Severus cleared his throat. “There’s another option.”

Everyone stared at him. 

“We could…kill them.”

~


End file.
